074 Disaster
by MikoYami1
Summary: Disaster


Title: N/A

Pair: Naruoc (NaruAyu)

Commission (for): Request/gift (Scuffle-Truffle

Theme: 74. Disaster

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Warning: Naruto in boxer?

Summary: N/A

World: Canon

Chapters: Ficlet

Status: complete

Date started: 12-9-13

Date Finished: 12-19-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:

I don't own Ayumi she is owned by

Chapters:

N/A

Extra: I have no idea what I was writing ;A; I am so sorry

Well this day had started off slow, for Ayumi which was not a good thing at all. She had managed to finish all her work around the afternoon. Something she normally couldn't do when Naruto was around, he was a distraction, with him shouting over and over how bored he was.

"What now?" she questioned as she stared outside the window. She had been so focused on work she didn't even pay attention to the days anymore. What was today? She looked out the window the area was frosty with a light layer of snow on the trees.

Without Naruto around thing's were kind of quiet and well boring she shook her head, "I should enjoy the silence," she said not really happy that it was too quiet for her liking.

It was her birthday today she had expected to see Naruto running around celebrating it with a big party, balloons everywhere with friends and a ramen as cake. Naruto didn't do that not even a happy birthday when she arrived and when he left in a rush.

"I guess I can go home," she shrugged and grabbed her coat and left the Hokage's office. The room had been so warm and walking into the cold icy outside surprised her a bit. She smiled a bit and covered her head with her hood and walked through the snow.

Her mind thinking about Naruto and what he could be doing, "That asshole has so much more work to finish," she said grumbling as she opened her apartment door and walked in. She stiffened up a bit when she felt another presence in the room.

"Who is there?" she growled turning on her lights. To her surprise in the middle of her room was a large multilayer cake. She stared at it shocked as she held her Kunai up and walked around the pink, plastic cake, "What is this?" she questioned a bit annoyed.

She could here movement inside it before Naruto popped out, in just his boxers, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AYUMI!" he sounded way to excited as he smiled at Ayumi the whiskers on his face crinkling on his cheek.

Ayumi started at him blankly her eyes blinking, her mind trying to focus on Naruto's face not on his sexy muscular body. He didn't stop smiling he was excited about this birthday gift, it was Kakashi idea. He told him it wasn't going to end being a disasters idea like the surprise party he original planned.

"What are you doing?" she questioned her face blank as she felt a nosebleed starting but held it back. Seriously what was Naruto doing? Or thinking about? She had put her kunai back into her pocket her eyes not leaving Naruto.

"I am your birthday gift!" he almost shouted he didn't give up his smile and began flexing his muscle the why Kakashi had showed him. Her face didn't show lick of what she was thinking about. She was still trying to figure out what Naruto was thinking and how he jumped to such a silly idea.

Naruto jumped out of the cake and walked closer to Ayumi his smile getting bigger with each step, "so what do you think," he questioned his body only a few centimeters away. He titled his chin for her to look at him, "you haven't answered yet,"

Before she could answer, the door opened, "Surprise," Sakura said holding up a cake. She stared at Naruto and Ayumi before laughing, "I think I will leave you two alone," she closed the door and left the apartment laughing.

Naruto stared at her, his smile faded, "I am sorry I guess I failed at your birthday," he said signing.

Ayumi gave another sighed as well and closed her eyes, "Well at least it wasn't like my last birthday," she said smiling a bit at the memory.

That birthday was bad it ended with the place where the part was at to burn down thanks to Naruto trying to light up her multiple candles he had set up on her cake and led to one disaster to another. He tired and she knew he was doing it only because he cared.

"It is an improvement," she smiled a bit.


End file.
